


Cold-Hearted

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, angry breakup songs, free space, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean's just gone through a bad break-up, so Cas helps him the best way he knows how- booze and angry break-up songsWritten for the Destiel Smut Bingo 2018. Square filled: Free space





	Cold-Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> The titular song was playing in my car, and I got a sudden desire to write a fic where one of the boys cheers up the other by listening to angry break-up music, and obviously it would all end in fluffy smut. This bit of silliness was the result.
> 
> This is fic number 69 that I've posted on AO3! Hehehehehe

Cas knew things hadn't gone well when Dean came in slamming the door of the apartment. Dean's girlfriend Bela had said she wanted to 'talk' this afternoon, and that was rarely a good thing, but this sounded particularly bad. Cas sighed and got two beers out of the fridge. Once again, he was on cheering-up duty, though this time he'd be lying if he said he wasn't relieved. Bela was toxic and manipulative, and he was convinced that Dean had only put up with it for so long because he saw her as totally out of his league and therefore felt grateful for her attention. As far as Cas was concerned, the opposite was true- Dean was by far the better person, beautiful inside and out, while Bela was a snake in human skin.

Cas may have been slightly biased, and definitely envious, seeing as how he'd been in love with Dean since they'd met in their freshman dorm three years ago.

Dean stomped into the kitchen, and Cas silently handed him the open beer bottle, which he chugged in a few angry gulps. When he'd finished, Cas handed him the other and took a new one out for himself.

'I take it this wasn't a good talk, then?'

'Fuckin' bitch cheated on me!' Dean growled. 'Probably with multiple dudes, and now she's dumped me for one of them. That stupid rich fuck, Michael.'

Cas cringed. 'Shit. I'm sorry, Dean. What can I do to help?'

Dean sighed and put a hand on Cas's shoulder. 'Just be there, buddy. Like you always are.'

Cas frowned a bit at the b-word, but recovered himself quickly. Tonight wasn't about him- it was about making Dean feel better. 'I have an idea.'

'Shoot.'

'Let's get drunk and play angry break-up music.' Dean laughed, but Cas just rolled his eyes. 'I'm serious. It's very cathartic.'

'OK, fine. As long as we can get drunk, I don't care what we do after.'

'Good,' Cas grinned. 'You line up the shots, I'll line up the tunes.'

Dean grabbed a bottle of the tequila from the liquor cabinet while Cas fiddled with the playlist on his phone. The first song started playing as Cas and Dean settled on the couch to start in on the drinking. There were four shots lined up in front of each of them, and with a count of three, they raced their way down the line. Cas won, as usual, because despite Dean being the more frequent drinker, Cas somehow had the tolerance of a guy three times his size. Dean poured another round through the first chorus, which they also quickly downed, and the buzz hit them quickly.

'Did you forget about me, Mr Duplicity, I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner, It was a slap in the face, how quickly I was replaced, and are you thinking of me when you fuck her?' Dean sang along loudly and slightly off-key. He high-fived Cas, who smiled widely at him. 'Good opener, Cas. Best angry break-up song ever.' They both joined in at the next section. 'And every time you speak her name, does she know how you told me you'd hold me until you died, 'til you died, but you're still alive!'

They head-banged a bit and sang along to the rest of the song, flopping back when it finally finished. There was barely a gap before the next song started, and when he recognised it, Dean shook his head. 'Uh uh, no way, Cas. The things she does to that poor car. Imagine if it were Baby!'

Cas grabbed both of Dean's shoulders. 'No, Dean. Imagine if it were Bela's Mercedes.'

Dean's lips quirked up, then broadened into a bright smile. 'I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats, I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, I slashed a hole in all four tires, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!' he sang cheerfully.

The drinks kept flowing- just beer once they'd gotten through more of the tequila than was probably wise- and the tunes kept coming. They started dancing when 'Survivor' by Destiny's Child came on (Dean had to tease Cas about his Beyoncé obsession) and kept going through Taylor Swift's 'We are Never Ever Getting Back Together' (Cas's turn to tease Dean over his Taylor love). 'I Will Survive' threw in a classic vibe, while Justin Timberlake's 'Cry Me a River' slowed things down a bit, but the beat got bounced right back with the poppy nineties beat that started next.

'He's a cold-hearted snake, look into his eyes,' Cas sang.

'Oh oh, he's been tellin' lies,' Dean added, and the song proceeded as a sort of duet from there. They bounced around the living room, Dean completely forgetting his earlier anger and disappointment.

When they got to the bridge, Cas held Dean by the shoulders again and sang as if giving serious advice. 'You could find somebody better, girl, he could only make you cry. You deserve somebody better girl, he's c-cold as ice.' He let go and started wiggling his hips. 'He's cold as ice, he's cold as ice.' With the last line he pointed at Dean and struck a pose. 'Stay away from him, girl!'

Dean completely lost it. He collapsed onto the floor laughing maniacally, eventually ending up sprawled like a starfish on his back and smiling up at Cas. 'Jesus, Cas. You're the fucking best, you know that?'

Cas sat on the floor next to him and shrugged. 'Just doing my best friend duties.'

Dean's smile faded a bit. 'Right. Best friend duties.'

'You sound disappointed.'

'No, no, I mean… I love having you as my best friend. It's great. Really.' He smiled at Cas again, but it looked forced.

'Dean,' Cas said with a raised eyebrow, and Dean's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

'How come you and me never… you know?' Dean asked, a blush covering his freckled cheeks.

Cas's jaw dropped. 'I… um… I never thought you'd want… I mean…' he stammered.

'Me?' Dean interrupted, sitting up quickly. 'I thought _you_ didn't…'

'You were always seeing somebody,' Cas added before Dean could finish. 'And they were always gorgeous and interesting, and I'm just… me.'

'Cas,' Dean replied, cupping Cas's cheek with one hand, 'just you is pretty damn gorgeous and interesting. Especially to me.'

Cas licked his suddenly-dry lips. 'You… like me that way?' Dean responded by pulling him in for a kiss.

Cas was by no means a blushing virgin, but he'd never felt such a spark as he did the moment his lips met Dean's. The kiss quickly grew heated, and even more quickly they were shirtless and lying down, Cas flat on his back as Dean practically dry humped him into the floor.

'Cas,' Dean sighed as he kissed his way down Cas's body, 'Cas, fuck.' He began to fumble with the button on Cas's jeans, but Cas stopped him.

'Dean, wait. I don't want to be a rebound thing,' he said with surprising lucidity through his drunken haze.

'Not a rebound,' Dean shook his head. 'You're the one I wanted.' He planted kisses on Cas's stomach and sides. 'Not Bela. Not any of them. Just you.'

Cas ran a hand through Dean's hair. 'Why didn't you say anything before?'

'You're so perfect,' Dean slurred, never stopping the assault on Cas's bare torso. 'Why would you want me?' This time when he went for Cas's fly, Cas didn't stop him.

'I'm not perfect. I'm just a weird, dorky little guy. Fuck!' he cried out as Dean freed his cock from his boxers.

'Not so little,' Dean smirked before taking him into his mouth. Cas's fingers tightened in Dean's hair, and Dean moaned encouragingly.

'Holy shit!' Cas cried out. 'Oh god, Dean, yes!' Dean's mouth felt so good on him, but he wanted more, wanted to see him and feel him completely. He tugged harder on Dean's hair and nudged him with a knee to get him to stop.

'God, I wanna fuck you, Cas. Can I?' Cas nodded vigorously, but Dean's face fell as he remembered an important point. 'Shit. I need to get tested.'

Cas groaned. 'Because of Bela.'

'Yeah. Who knows what the other dicks she rode might've had on 'em.'

'Cock-blocked by your ex again,' Cas growled.

Dean kissed the tip of Cas's cock. 'But I can still suck you off.' He waggled his eyebrows and was off again, eager and greedy for Cas, who came up onto his elbows so he could watch. Dean reached down and undid his own pants, getting himself off with his hand while he worked Cas with lips and tongue. Cas took a bit longer to come than usual thanks to the tequila and beer, but Dean didn't seem to mind; he swallowed everything down as he came over his own fingers.

'Wow,' Cas panted. 'That was much better than I'd dared to imagine.'

Dean's eyes grew wide. 'You've never had a blow-job before?'

'Yes, I have, but not from you. Fantasy didn't even come close to reality.'

'You big sap,' Dean grinned, grabbing his t-shirt to clean himself up.

'Only for you,' Cas agreed, making grabby hands at Dean until he tossed the t-shirt aside and cuddled into Cas's arms.

'Tonight ended up way better than I expected. Thanks, Cas.'

'Same. There's really just one thing I'm not sure about.'

'What's that?'

'How are we going to explain why our song is "Cold-Hearted"?'


End file.
